


I'll Be Your Light

by MonarchAida



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: Lorna has nightmare of a memory and Marcos comforts her.





	I'll Be Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this like week but then Monday's night episode happened with all that angst so this is kinda like a "Hey but what if no" kinda fic. Takes place before the show and after they started dating. Based on Lorna's actual origin story.

Lorna kept trying to tell herself it was just a dream. None of this was real and it was all a dream. All she needs to do is wake up. She just needs to calm down long enough to do that. She needed to think but it was so hard because she was so high up. No, heights weren’t the issue. It was being in the plane that made it hard to think. She hates planes. Terrified of them.

“Come on Lorna, you need to calm down, it’s not real,” she tried telling herself. 

It didn’t work. She was panicking, her shoulders growing tense as the lights started to flicker.

“No, no,” she whispered trying to breathe when her stomach dipped as she started falling forward. 

Soon enough she was on the floor as the plane was lowering. No falling. It had stopped working and was no falling. She was going to die if she doesn’t wake up. 

“No please, no!” she cried, wanting this nightmare to end. 

Thankfully for her, apparently her yelling had carried into real life because she soon found herself being shaken awake.

“Hey, hey, babe,” Marcos said gently as Lorna opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, causing a couple of tears to fall. Marcos wiped them away from her before helping her sit up.

“Did I wake you?” she asked, surprised no one else heard her yelling.

Marcos gave a sleepy shrug before wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You were tossing and mumbling,” he explained, kissing her cheek gently. “You okay?”

Lorna leaned into him and smiled at the kiss. “I’m... stable...”

“You still seem shaky,” he told her, but he relaxed a little at her smile. Lorna was tough, he knew that, but sometimes she was too tough. 

Lorna let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. “Just a bad dream is all.”

Marcos kissed her temple. “You wanna talk about it?”

There wasn’t an immediate answer but after a few seconds of contemplation Lorna nodded.

“Yeah... Yeah, I think that’ll help. Can we lie down?” she asked, moving a bit away to look at him.

Marcos nodded and two got re-situated under the covers. The two faced each other and had their legs wraped around each other. Lorna put her hands on Marcos’s bare chest as Marcos traced little shapes up and down her arms.

“You wanna know my favorite part about sleeping in bed with you?” Lorna asked, momentarily changing the subject.

Marcos smiled at her, letting her have a moment. “What?”

“You’re always warm,” she answered. “I don’t ever have to worry about your feet being cold, and especially not your hands. It’s just warm and comforting and... Safe.”

Marcos’s smile grew and he looked so in love. “Good to know my power has other uses than being a flashlight,” he teased.

Lorna laughed and managed to relax even more.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. “I was in a plane. In my dream. Or nightmare. Or... I think... I don’t know. It felt strangely familiar.”

“Like deja vu?”

Lorna shook her head a bit. “No, like a memory. But I hate planes. I’ve never been in one. Not that I remember anyway. Maybe as a kid but... I don’t remember.”

Marcos leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “What happened in the plane?”

Another moment of silence. “I... I freaked out and I couldn’t control my power and the plane started falling. Fast. Things were getting dark and it almost crashed. But you woke me up before it could,” she managed a small smile. “You saved me.”

Marcos kissed her nose this time earning a small laugh from Lorna. “I’m glad that I woke you. And I’ll save you again if I have to. You can think of me as your light.”

“I already do,” Lorna told him, leaning to kiss him on the lips. Marcos always knew what to say. 

Marcos moved his hand from drawing shapes on Lorna’s arm to holding her hand instead. Lorna turned to look and smiled at the lights that they created.

“I love you Lorna,” Marcos told her, his eyes never leaving her. “I’ll be here for you. I promise.”

Lorna looked away from the lights and back to Marcos. “I love you too. I won’t leave you either.”

Marcos leaned in for a kiss and Lorna kissed back, sealing the promise that they'll be there for each other. After all, they were a team now. 

When Lorna went back to bed, she had no nightmares for the rest of the night. Marcos really was her light.


End file.
